


Scars

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt:‘Neville’s fingers trailed over the scars on Draco’s abdomen as he debated the risks of asking about them’





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by starshaping. Originally posted on my [@drarryville](http://drarryville.tumblr.com) sideblog.

Neville’s fingers trailed over the scars on Draco’s abdomen as he debated the risks of asking about them. They’d been intimate for a while now, but after first laying eyes on those scars, horrifically long and wide, cutting him from collarbone to hip, he’d realised they were the reason they’d danced around each other for so long before going to bed.

The first time Neville had seen them, he’d barely caught a glimpse before Draco had pulled him into a kiss to keep his eyes away. The first time he’d touched them, Draco had gripped his hand and placed it elsewhere. After that, Neville had enough sense of mind not to ask about them, even though it was like a burning need, to know what,  _ who _ , had left such horror on his body. 

The fact Draco now let him touch them, even if only a little, made the chance of getting an answer seem higher. But at the same time, as much as he wanted to know, Neville had the feeling he would regret asking. For all that they’d discussed their respective, and shared, pasts at length, and as much as Draco had told him about his time with the Death Eaters, he’d never mentioned anything that lined up with those scars.

There had to be a reason for that.

Neville couldn’t even imagine what had left scars like that. It had to be magic. He’d already looked into possible animal claw marks. It wasn’t from an animal attack. Or, it  _ was _ an animal attack. A human one.

While he was still ruminating, a hand covered his, gently tugging his fingers away from the scar. Draco shifted from his lazy post-coital sprawl on his back to lie on his side, pulling on Neville’s hand, tugging at his arm until he dutifully curled up behind him. Draco didn’t let his hand go, but held it tucked up against his chest, fingers laced together to keep them from wandering.

Questions about the scars died on Neville’s lips, and he occupied them with brushing a kiss behind Draco’s ear instead.

It wasn’t time yet, if it ever would be. And he would just have to content himself with that.


End file.
